


To Close

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Solo, Scent Kink, Top Ben, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fistrick sees that Ben has gotten to close to him, and even sitting in a jail cell he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Close

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

To Close

Fistrick sees that Ben has gotten to close to him, and even sitting in a jail cell he knows it.

-x-

Fistrick had been busted again, this time with Ben going undercover. ‘Little bro was too cute, almost made me rethink the plan.’ he was pumping iron in his cell and his mind kept drifting to Ben. He had to admit the bro was cute, and if his dick had anything to say about it he was downright fuckable. ‘He still busted me in the end, thought I almost had him.’ He sat his weights down and palmed his growing manhood.

‘Oh the things we’d do you and I Tennyson.’ he tugged down his pants and his fancy black briefs with a skull on the front. His pants pooled around his ankles, his penis was making a nice bulge in the underwear. He plopped in his bed and tugged down his underwear and freed his fat 8 incher. “Oh yeah bro!” he wagged his dick filling the room with his musk.

Fistrick took a big whiff of his own musk and sighed. He toyed with his dick a bit, his penis twitching at the touch. It wasn’t long before he gripped himself and began stroking himself. “Oh yeah bro work the shaft.” Fistrick dove into his fantasy imagining a young brunette touching him. His left hand worked his penis faster while his right pinched and rubbed the head. “Aww yeah bro!”

Once he began leaking pre he spread it over his penis. With the slickness he was able to work himself faster. He put his free arm behind his head exposing his pit. Taking in a deep breath of his own musk he dove into his fantasy, imagining the smell of sex, he rocked his hips practically fucking his fist.

“Well seems you are having fun.” Fistrick froze as the door opened to reveal Ben Tennyson.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here bro, like what you see?” he wagged his dick.

“I’ve seen bigger.” To prove his point he undid his fly and whipped out his own ten inch dick. Fistrick whistled.

“Damn bro you aren’t kidding, you know how to use that thing?”

“I’ve had some fun in my time.”

“Well I’m used to my hand but if you making an offer I’ll gladly except.” Fistrick kicked off his boots to stand in his bare feet, with a little shuffling he managed to remove his pants and underwear.

“I hope you know if you try anything I’ll kick your ass across the galaxy and back.”

“Noted.” he got a bottle of lube from his pants pocket and tossed it to Ben. “Slick it up Bro.” he switched hands letting his pre covered hand tease his hole while his free hand worked his shaft.

Ben obeyed and began spreading the lube over his dick, his hand spread the slick all over as he watched Fistrick finger himself, pushing two fingers knuckle deep. “Didn’t expect you to be the type that bottoms.”

“Top bottom who gives a damn life’s too short to worry about such details.” he smirked at Ben. “I just know you’ve got the biggest dick I’ve ever seen and it’d be hot to take that.” he rocked his fingers faster. Ben joined him on the bed, he put Fistrick’s legs up on his shoulders and waited for him to remove his fingers. “Didn’t figure I’d see ya here.”

“I got to close to you.” Fistrick removed his fingers and Ben positioned himself at his stretched hole. Ben pushed in and the two moaned. “So tight!”

“So big!” Inch after glorious inch filled Fistrick’s tight little hole, delving into areas no one has reached before, or probably would. Deeper and deeper Fistrick took great enjoyment watching Ben’s cock disappear inside him. By the time he was buried balls deep inside him Fistrick was cumming.

The first shot flew and hit him in the face, the rest splattered his pecs, and the rest splattered his abs. “Don’t say it.” Fistrick said blushing.

“Say what, you started before me you got all kinds of wound up so let’s continue.” Ben pulled out to the tip only to snap his hips forward. Fistrick’s eyes widened, not just from the friction. Any of his bros would totally rip on him calling him a Freshman Virgin or Quick Shot.

Ben’s thrusts were long and quick letting Fistrick feel every inch as it pushed in and out of him. Their bodies met in a loud smack, it almost sounded like applause. Ben’s dick was stirring up his insides, each thrust caused a feeling a friction and fullness that excited him. “Oh fuck bro!” his dick was hard again, it bobbed happily with each new thrust.

Ben refused to touch Fistrick’s dick and wouldn’t let him touch it either. Instead he had his hands teasing the muscle head’s nips. “Wow not the nips not the ohhh!” He gave the buds a little pinch that had Fistrick clenching around Ben’s penis. He didn’t let the tightness bother him and increased his pace. The extra tightness made each pull out feel like he was sucking him in.

Fistrick fisted his sheets. “Bro oh bro bro bro bro bro bro bro!” Oddly enough hearing that word said so lustfully and wanton wasn’t so annoying. He made a shift in his thrusts seeking out Fistrick’s prostate. It took five thrusts but when he found it he knew. “BRO!” his toes curled and his insides clamped down on Ben.

“Now we are in business.” he quickened his pace, aiming for the man’s prostate again and again. Fristick was a puddle of goo, his brain anyway. The muscled male was drooling as much as his dick was weeping.

“Oh bro you fuck me sooo gooood!” each word came out with a fierce thrust from Ben.

“I’m gonna cum soon in or out?”

“In in in in please fill me up bro-essence!” Ben nodded and kept up the pace. The bed began to creak with each thrust.

Fistrick got the joy of his second anal orgasm, his seed erupting between them. Ben finally gave in and gave one final thrust into Fistrick’s clenching heat. “Take it bro.” Ben says and pumps his cum into the male’s belly. Ten bursts of cum soaked his insides as Ben’s cock finally softened.

Ben pulled out allowing his seed to leak out and earned a groan from the older male. He fixed up his clothes. “Leaving already bro?”

“Yeah I gotta get back to Rook.”

“Can I get a kiss at least?” Ben looked at him.

“Maybe, if you behave.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” Ben left the room and sealed the door. Fistrick basked there, the room smelled of sex, and he loved it. ‘Damn bro I better not get to close I could fall for someone like you.’ the door suddenly opened and Ben whipped in and gave him a quick kiss. He was gone in a flash. ‘Too late.’

End


End file.
